casualscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nakalololo/« Netch, kwama, netch » game
In game, one can find an item entitling « Netch, kwama, netch » game. The description of this object suggests that it requires a game board. From this, I created the rules of the game so that it is playable in both RP or on forums or even on vocal. The game board is not necessary since it is enough to remember the number of your square. We can simply imagine that a bord game is present between the players. « Netch, kwama, netch » game : A travel-sized version of the Dark Elf drinking game played in corner-clubs throughout Morrowind. Rules summary The bihn’shokil asks a bihn for the others players to guess one creature and one color. The first player who guessed one of said two elements says "netch", a second one does the same. At any time, a player can declare himself kwama to take the gamble that neetch will give a wrong answer. The bihn'shokil asks the neetch to give their response. The first netch choses the element he wants to give, the other gives the one the first netch did not gave. If they guessed correctly, he says Gan, otherwise, he says Bivi. If it is Gan, the neetch move forward 1''' square. If there is a kwama, it moves back '''1 square. Whoever was first netch becomes bihn'shokil '''and in turn poses a Bihn. If it is '''Bivi, the neetch move back 1''', square. If there is a kwama, it moves forward '''2 squares. The bihn'shokil also advance 2''' spaces and asks a new bihn, unless there is a kwama, in which case it is it who becomes bihn'shokil. Rules The game of « netch, kwama, netch » is played with a minimum of three players. There is no maximum of players and a new player can be integrated at any time in a game, but he will start on the first square and will have to catch up. The triangle board game has nine triangular boxes, spirally arranged, a smaller marking the start and taller marking the arrival. The goal is to reach the last box, the first player who goes there wins the game, and ends it. To advance his pawns, riddles will be asked. We will return to this point a little further. Traditionally, the nine squares are used as such, but it is possible to change the duration of the game, use it for part three, six, or fifteen shots. In the case of three moves game, the sides of the board game will be used as squares, the side on which is the largest square triangle defining arrival. Six moves game use the spaces between the squares, and fifteen moves game use the squares as well as the spaces between them. For each game, a bihn'shokil* will be designed. He will ask a riddle in order for the other players to guess a creature and color. It is also possible to guess objects or places, but the simple games use only the creatures. The other players will have to move forward, solve the riddle, called bihn**, in order to advance their token on the board. For this they will need to work together. Thus, one player will say "netch", announcing that he guessed one of the two elements. A second player in turn must say "netch" to indicate that he did too. At any time, another player can say "kwama" to take the gamble that they will be wrong. For three players games, the kwama just bets on the first netch, which must then guess the creature, and not the color. If the answer is correct, the bihn'shokil says "gan***" and the two neetch forward one space, and if there was a kwama, it move back one space. If one netch or both are wrong, the bihn'shokil says "bivi****" and they move back one space, and him and the kwama move forward two space. In the case where there is no netch announcement because nobody manages to solve the bihn, and there is no kwama, it is the bihn'shokil who wins the round and moves forward his token, this time one space. Otherwise, the kwama moves ahead two space and becomes bihn'shokil. The bihn'shokil is by default a kwama and thus also advance two squares if neetch were wrong. However, he never backs. On the penultimate square, the kwamaa just move forward one space, and always back one, except the bihn'shokil who does not retreat. Once the bihn resolved, the one who was netch first becomes the bihn'shokil. In case the neetch were wrong and that there is a kwama, it is him who becomes bihn'shokil. If there is none, the bihn'shokil retains its place. It is customary to drink a cul-dry glass for each square where we go back. A netch who is wrong should drink one, a kwama two. Although bihn'shokil do not retreat, it will have a drink every time the neetch solve its bihn. The biihn thus have a tendency to make increasingly obscure as and as the game progresses. The first player arriving on the last box wins and takes the place of bihn'shokil for the next game. Example of a game A Dunmer, an Argonian, a Norde, and Khajiit start a game. The Dunmer is designated bihn'shokil. '''Dunmer Bihn'shokil: - I screech and my wings are the color of the sky. Khajiit: - Netch ! Argonian: - Netch ! Norde: - Kwama ! Bihn'shokil: - Give your response. Khajiit: - Cliff Racers. Argonian: - Blue. Bihn'shokil: - Gan ! The Khajiit and Argonian advance on the second square, the Norde can not retreat because it is already on the first box. The Khajiit becomes bihn'shokil. Khajiit Bihn'shokil: - I meow and you do not see me at night. Argonian: - Netch ! Dunmer: - Kwama ! Norde: - Netch ! Bihn'shokil: - Give your response. Argonian: - A Khajiit. Norde: - Black. Bihn'shokil: - Bivi ! It is known that all cats are grey in the dark. The Argonian and Norde back one square, the Dunmer and bihn'shokil forward two squares and the Dunmer takes the place of bihn'shokil. The game goes on and the Dunmer is now on the penultimate box, the Argonian on the one before, and the other two are back. Norde Bihn'shokil: - I'm slimy and I hopping and wriggling my body in the color of the mountain that spits fire. Argonian: - Netch ! Dunmer: Netch ! Nobody says kwama. Bihn'shokil: - Give your response. Argonian: - Red. Dunmer: - A kwama larva. Bihn'shokil: - Gan ! The Dunmer and the Argonian advance their token one space. The Dunmer is found on the last box and wins. Notes * « Prophet » in dunmeris ** « Prophecy » in dunmeris *** « In front » in dunmeris **** « Back » in dunmeris Category:Blog posts